


Almost 17

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time kind of stopped for Dick, but Damian's slowly growing up, and he needs the older one to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost 17

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble but I enjoyed writing it so it became a little longer. Although this is still kinda underage, Damian's already 16 here, and they don't really do the do, so... Truth be told, DickDami is my guilty ship, what could I say? (I don't need negative comments about "incest" either, thanks.) Anyway, hope you'll like it!

It was one of those few nights that Dick decided to spend at the Wayne Manor. As much as he wanted to seem independent, sometimes he missed that place. He missed the way his steps echoed in the empty hallway, the terribly spacious dining room, which used to make him feel uneasy, and Alfred's delicious English tea, which could calm his nerves no matter how stressed he was.

He always found an excuse to visit his old home. He turned up to take a nap, train with the youngsters or just have a quality sleep. What were his excuses? An injury, a pretended injury, his responsibility for Tim and Damian, checking if Bruce needed help, his obligation to meet Alfred and thank him for everything he had done, and the list could go on and on. Dick Grayson, the uninvited guest with lame excuses.

However, uninvited doesn't mean unexpected. The room he owned as Robin was still his. There were enough rooms in the manor to keep that one for himself, even if he only used it once in two weeks. Bruce didn't mind either. Truth be told, Batman was busy with crime fighting - and, basically justice, - so he couldn't care less about that grown up kid with too much free time playing around. And, Dick had always been family, after all.

Sneaking in through the window, Dick found himself in his old room again. It was neat as usual. Alfred always made sure to keep it clean for him. He walked towards the over-sized French bed, he took off his domino mask and placed it on the bedside table before taking off his Nightwing outfit as well, dropping it carelessly on the floor. He couldn't wait to get some sleep, finally. He didn't even care that he was dirty and partly covered in blood. He was going to have a shower and take care of his injuries in the morning.

Dick tucked himself in and exhaled heavily. He slowly warmed up; it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. In his dream, he was chasing an unknown criminal with a blank face. The person was leaping over buildings, and Dick followed him, until someone started calling his name. The voice became louder, disturbing his senses.

"Grayson!"

The sudden sharp voice in his ears made him lose balance, and he missed the jump. He fell down in the dark, but before he could hit the ground, he woke up. His eyes popped open, his face sweating, body trembling. He needed a few seconds to switch back to reality and realize that someone is sitting on top of him.

"Damian!?" He asked, staring at the boy. Damian was calm, his eyes fixed on the older one. Dick's breathing was still out of rhythm, but he managed to sit up, and give the other a confused, questioning look.

"A nightmare, I assume?" the boy kept on staring at him, without any expression.

"Explanation." Dick ordered.

Damian raised an eyebrow. "A frightening or unpleasant dream often caused by stress or childhood trauma. Just how uninformed can you be?"

Dick took a moment and inhaled deeply, placing his hand on his own forehead as he was expecting a head-ache to come. Sometimes he had these caused-by-Damian migraines. He could tell if one was coming.

"I mean, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to stay patient, but Damian heard the irritation behind his words.

The reply came quick, and determined. "I am ready."

"Ready for what?" Dick asked again, fighting the urge to let his eyelids shut down. He was terribly exhausted.

Damian looked at him as if he had been supposed to know the answer already. "I am ready to have sexual intercourse with you, obviously."

Dick's eyes popped open for the second time that evening. He didn't feel sleepiness at all, not anymore.

Damian looked into his eyes confidently. He knew that the older heard it right; there was no need to repeat himself.

They just kept on eyeing each other for a while. Then finally, Dick laughed, shaking his head. "Almost fell for it."

"You know exactly how serious I am." Damian stated without a blink.

Dick stopped laughing. Yes, he knew.

He knew that this _thing_ between the two of them had been going on for a really long time. He knew that even though he tried to deny, it was still there. And Damian wasn't going to ignore it, like he did. Damian was too young to understand and too proud to lie to himself.

But he wasn't Damian. Dick needed to lie, to hide, to ignore, to protect.

"Grayson..." Damian called softly.

Dick gave him a small, sad smile, and placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair. "Go back to your room, Dami."

Damian shoved his hand away. "Stop treating me as if I were a kid!"

"You _are_ a kid."

"I'm almost 17!" Damian growled at him.

Dick sighed in response. Damian didn't understand. Him becoming older didn't mean anything. Didn't _change_ anything. They were allies. Brothers. Family.

When it started, it was a sick, twisted game. Time passed, but the situation was still the same.

Months after Damian's first arrival, Dick already felt something. He thought it was brotherly affection, but soon enough, he had to realize it was different. It was disturbing and he felt rotten. Damian was only 11 at that time. He tried his best to lock everything up inside, and it was going pretty well. He got a couple of girlfriends as well.

But three years later Damian turned 14, and their relationship started to develop. For this reason, the troublesome feelings came back. He trained Damian, and they even spent some extra free time together outside the Wayne Manor. That was the turning point. He was careless and he got distracted. Sometimes he patted the kid's head, or stroked his back, and before he could realize, he had already been touching him without any reason. He looked at him with affection. Then affection turned to lust. Then it all became messy and dirty in his head. He felt disgusted by himself.

So, he decided to keep his distance. But Damian wasn't stupid. He noticed. Of course he did. Dick didn't know when that happened, he just started to get little clues, step by step. Damian would stop yelling at him for everything. He would look away when their eyes met. He even blushed, slightly. Just a little bit.

The consequences of his own careless actions scared him.

When Damian first confronted Dick he was 15. At first, Dick didn't know what to do, he was surprised, kind of happy, but also terrified. He feared the possibilities of the outcome. Since it was the only rational option, he had to turn the boy down, time after time. It was unpleasant, but it was necessary. This couldn't work, there was no possible way.

But Damian wasn't easy to break; he was stubborn and eager to get what he wanted. And he wanted Dick Grayson.

Physically.

"Quit rejecting me. I know you desire me too." Damian said, barely audible, but Dick heard every word crystal clear. As the teenager moved closer to him, Dick could sense his breath, his scent. It was fresh and sweet, reminding him of Spring.

_Oh, Lord._

He desperately wanted to give in. To stop caring about everyone and everything else. To feel Damian's innocent lips on his own. Or just hold him through the whole night, and see his grumpy face in the morning.

But that wasn't feasible.

Dick put his hand on Damian's chest, stopping him. "Dami, I've told you."

"Unless you provide an acceptable explanation on why we cannot satisfy our needs, I am going through with my plan, regardless of your concerns." The boy stated, simply.

Dick looked down, silent. There was too much to explain, but he was too tired to begin. He was tired of this whole damn game, and the constant worry. He was simply out of energy. He just kept his mouth shut, for the better.

"Thought so." Damian showed an unimpressed face. "Give up already, Grayson. Admit defeat, and let's do what has to be done."

Dick suddenly felt rage. Damian didn't know anything, anything _at all._

"Is it really just that to you?! Just sex?!" He yelled at him, his feelings breaking to the surface.

Damian was startled. Honestly startled. But Dick wasn't going to stop. He grabbed Damian's shirt with his hand, which had been resting on the boy's chest before.

"Or is it about victory?! Congratulations, you were able to tempt me!" He said furiously, a bit too loud. He didn't care that Alfred, Tim, or even Bruce might be home and hear him.

Damian placed his own hand on Dick's. "Grayson, calm down."

But Dick wasn't going to calm down. Damian wanted to make him feel guilty, make him hate himself. He wanted to push him off, but Damian was getting tired of the drama. He punched Dick. Right in the face.

His plan worked, it was quiet in the room again.

"Why are you such a fool?" Damian asked with a flat voice.

Dick didn't answer. He started stroking his cheek; it was a pretty big and forceful punch he received. It was going to turn blue.

Ignoring his pain, Damian decided to speak again. "You are a terrible detective. You have always been."

"What are you trying to say?" Dick looked into his eyes, both confused and still a little angry.

"That my intentions are not driven by physical attraction. Not _only_ , to be exact." The boy tried to explain in a way that even Dick Grayson would understand. "It is not a childish crush." He added.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. As the older was staring at him, Damian's cheeks slowly turned pink. At first, Dick thought he was seeing hallucinations. He leaned closer, studying the boy's unusual expression. Damian flinched, the pink color on his face gradually turning deep red.

Dick's eyes widened. "Do you mean... Dami, are you... in love with me?"

Damian looked away. "What I mean is... I might have developed some kind of affection. Not the family way." He was speaking softer than usual.

"Yeah, okay, that's..." Dick touched the back of his neck nervously. "That's how you _fall in_ _love_ , I guess." He added.

It was almost ridiculous how easily he got embarrassed around Damian. He had been with a lot of people before, but none of them made him feel the way Damian did. None of them could catch him off-guard, except Damian. No one managed to make him feel insecure, only Damian. It was always Damian.

He knew that the boy would never admit it, even if he felt the same way. Except, he just did. Damian said he _liked_ him. In that way. Undoubtedly.

Yes, age, that bothered him. And their family and secret lives as well. Those things were _obstacles._ But Dick rarely cares about difficulties. The real problem was the thought of rejection. The fear, that Damian would be disgusted, or disappointed, or ruined by him. He valued their relationship; he couldn't risk everything, just because Damian was 'curious'.

But it was more than curiosity. And he needed to hear that.

"Hey, Dami." He touched Damian's face with both of his hands, pulling him into a soft kiss. He brushed their lips together, careful and not too violent, but he wanted to seem confident and positive about it. He only wanted to taste him a bit, but Damian wasn't the innocent and shy type. In fact, the boy wanted _more._ A real kiss.

He moved his body closer to Dick's, kissing him with all his might. With young, greedy passion. After all those years of waiting and fighting for it, he finally got what he wanted. They both did.

After the kiss, Dick smirked at the boy. "You are delicious, Dami."

"Shut up, Grayson." Damian replied. "Now, take off your clothes."

Dick laughed. "No way."

The younger gave him an irritated and disappointed look.

"I mean, not now. Not like this." The older added. "Don't get mad, we'll get there eventually."

"Keep me waiting, and I might get over you." Damian crossed his arms beneath his chest and gave him threatening eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dick smiled, and kissed his forehead happily.

"Hm." Damian got off the bed, and walked towards the door. "Fine, I'm leaving now. But Grayson, one more thing."

Dick sighed. "What is it?"

Damian turned back, raised his hand and pointed at him, eyes sharp and serious. "I am perfectly aware that you are not the loyal type, but I am warning you: cheat on me, and you are dead. _Really_ dead. Do you understand?"

Dick wasn't entirely surprised. He did some not-so-nice things in the past, that was true. He had never been sure about his relationships before. But, the one with Damian was going to be different.

He nodded.

"Good. " Damian said and left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

Dick pulled the cover up and made himself comfortable in his bed once again. "God, he's so adorable."


End file.
